Sala de emergencias
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Se conocieron en el último lugar donde esperarías encontrar al amor de tu vida.


**Antes que nada, ¡feliz año nuevo! Sí, estoy atrasada, ya va a cambiar el año y yo aquí llegando recién con navidad :v. Bueno, no importa, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

•

•

Ahora, lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar en sala de emergencias.

Se habían llevado a Meredy hace apenas cinco minutos y los nervios la estaban carcomiendo. ¿Sería niño o niña? Y lo más importante, ¿en qué momento se dignaría Lyon en aparecer por allí? Meredy no podía haber escogido un padre más irresponsable para su hijo, aunque admitía que la mayoría de veces era un caballero.

Ya llevaban ocho minutos y se sentía cansada, tuvo que aguantar todos los insultos de la pelirrosa que iban dirigidos a su "querido" esposo, además de que ella tuvo que alistar su bolsa con las cosas para el bebé pues, de nuevo, su "adorado" esposo no hizo lo que debía.

Sí, Lyon podía ser un caballero, pero era un irresponsable de primera, y para colmo era víspera de navidad, con más razón debería haber estado en casa con ellos. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras buscaba por todos lados un lugar donde sentarse.

¡Bingo!

Divisó a unos metros de donde se encontraba tres bancas vacías, bueno, en realidad eran dos puesto que una estaba ocupada por un joven pelinegro que la intimidaba un poco.

No tenía cara de amargado ni nada, solo que su increíble atractivo lograba hacer que se sonrojara hasta la médula. Pero estaba muy cansada, así que haciendo uso de toda su firmeza, avanzó unos pasos y se sentó en la silla del extremo derecho mientras que él estaba en el izquierdo.

Él volteó a mirarla un segundo y ella hizo lo mismo, el primero en desviar su mirada fue él, se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia al hecho de que ella se sentara allí.

Y un incómodo silencio hizo de la situación algo más tensa, ella jugueteaba con sus dedos mirando al suelo mientras él golpeaba el piso con el pie.

Ella no era buena para "romper el hielo", pero un sentimiento desconocido le embargó y le incitó a iniciar una conversación con el extraño de rostro bonito.

—Hace frío, ¿no cree? —su voz tembló al pronunciar esas palabras, el chico le miró alzando una ceja, como si preguntara "¿me hablas a mí?" —. A Juvia le gusta la nieve a pesar del frío, cree que es muy bonita —continuó intentando controlar el acelerado latido de su corazón, él seguía sin reaccionar.

—Disculpa, ¿estás hablando conmigo? —por fin escuchaba algunas palabras suyas, ya sentía que hacía el ridículo, aunque por lo que acababa de decir era claro que si lo hizo.

—Etto… sí, Juvia lo siente, quería conversar con alguien y usted estaba aquí, Juvia siente si lo molestó —se mostró arrepentida, fue una tontería de su parte tratar de dialogar con un desconocido con cara de pocos amigos. Para su sorpresa, el joven se acomodó mejor y se dirigió a ella.

—No te preocupes, también estoy aburrido, llevo media hora sentado y no recibo ninguna noticia hasta ahora —las apariencias sí que engañan, resultó ser conversador el chico. Le alegraba que hablara con ella aunque tenía curiosidad, ¿sería posible que tuviera esposa y estuviera esperando por ver a su hijo también?

—Disculpa si Juvia pregunta algo personal pero, ¿por qué estás aquí? —inquirió nerviosa, a pesar de la curiosidad ella sabía que alguna personas valoraban mucho su privacidad y no conocía si excavaba por terreno sensible o no.

—Unos amigos y yo estábamos en una cena, ya sabes, por Noche buena y todo eso; pues el idiota pirómano que tengo por amigo intentó abrir el vino pero hizo una de sus estupideces y no sabemos hasta ahora como el corcho terminó en su garganta y un vidrio clavado en su pie —la peliazul hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar lo último, Gray lo notó y sonrió levemente al ver la preocupación extenderse por su rostro.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra? —por lo que vio, ella realmente se encontraba preocupada por su amigo, y de algún modo eso le fastidió, pero no se lo mostró.

—No lo sé, yo solo lo traje porque perdí jugando piedra, papel o tijera, y sigo aquí esperando noticias sobre si murió o no —lo dijo de una forma muy serena, no es que no se preocupara por su amigo ni que tampoco le desinteresara, solo estaba un poco cabreado, y ni siquiera sabía porque. Cuando Juvia quiso replicar sus palabras, una voz masculina la interrumpió.

— ¿Juvia-chan? —la chica quedó paralizada un segundo y luego se giró solo para ver a un albino un poco sudoroso y cansado, vaya, debía valorar el esfuerzo que hizo por venir, se le notaba en la camisa. El azabache le dio una mirada gélida al recién llegado.

— ¡Juvia te estuvo esperando desde hace tanto! ¡Debes ser más considerado como esposo, Lyon-san! —el mencionado agachó la cabeza avergonzado mientras Gray ensanchaba los ojos, no se esperaba que la linda peliazul estuviera casada, de repente se sintió aún más molesto y un poco decepcionado.

—Lo siento, Juvia-chan, esta junta era muy importante, quería estar en casa con mi familia como no tienes idea, disculpa —se acercó y besó su mano en son de arrepentimiento, el pelinegro se sentía cada vez más fuera de lugar, la chica tenía las mejillas rosas y una mirada compasiva.

Pero esta última cambió en un dos por tres a una más fiera.

—Las disculpas se las debe dar a Meredy y su hijo, no a Juvia, pero Juvia aprecia el gesto y acepta sus disculpas —declaró retirando su mano, el albino asintió reiteradas veces y miró en todas direcciones como si buscara algo, específicamente alguien.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Juvia tampoco sabe, lleva esperando un rato noticias sobre ella —cuando terminó su oración recordó la existencia del otro chico a su lado. Volteó a verlo para disculparse por ignorarlo unos minutos pero este ya no estaba, al no verlo un sentimiento de tristeza la inundó.

— ¿Quién era el chico de mirada fea? —preguntó Lyon, a simple vista le había caído mal, sobre todo por cómo lo miró cuando llegó. La peliazul se sonrojó al recordarlo y luego dejó salir un suspiro, la decepción se apoderó de las facciones de su rostro.

—Era… —ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre, ya no podría buscarlo ni por Facebook ni Twitter — solo un chico con el que Juvia conversaba —rayos, aunque sea debió preguntarle su número de teléfono —. Y su mirada no es fea, es muy bonita —agregó. El albino parpadeó un par de veces hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

—Siento haber asustado a tu futuro novio, mi increíble atractivo debe haberle intimidado, no puedo controlarlo —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros, Juvia negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín. Se estuvieron sonriendo un rato hasta que un doctor se les acercó.

— ¿Parientes de la señora Vastia? —la peliazul se paró al instante y junto al chico se acercaron al doctor, ambos se veían nerviosos.

—Soy su esposo, ¿cómo está? —el doctor revisó sus papeles con una cara tan seria que la preocupación se esparció por cada fibra de su ser.

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Tiene una niña muy sana y linda! Y su esposa está en buenas condiciones —anunció eufórico el doctor, Lyon se emocionó demasiado, se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas igual que Juvia, ambos se abrazaron y sus mejillas se humedecieron. Ambos reían.

—No poder ser, tengo una niña, ¡una hermosa niña! —gritaba llenó de alegría el joven de ojos rasgados, la ojiazul intentaba secar sus lágrimas para hablar con el doctor.

— ¿Podemos verlas? —el doctor asintió y los guio a la sala de maternidad, ninguno olvidaría ese momento.

Desde aquel instante, la Navidad ya no significaría lo mismo para ellos, ahora tendrían otro símbolo de alegría.

…

..

.

—Hah, Juvia está tan feliz por Meredy y Lyon… —susurró con una sonrisa en los labios, la niña de ambos era tan linda, tenía el cabello de su papá y los ojos de sus madre, un lindura. De tanto verla le dieron ganas de tener una también.

Había salido afuera del hospital un rato para tomar aire, miraba el panorama de la ciudad cubierta de nieve, hacía algo de frío pero no le importaba mucho, disfrutaba demasiado el paisaje como para arruinarlo por algo así.

Mientras descansaba un rato escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, se giró lentamente pero sin imaginar que encontraría. Nunca hubiera adivinado que a sus espaldas estaría el chico de atractivo increíble.

—Así que… ¿Juvia, no? —esta vez, él inició la conversación, su rostro permanecía sereno, se removió incomoda de su lugar, desearía verlo sonreír otra vez.

—Sí, antes Juvia olvidó preguntarle algo, ¿cuál es su nombre? —se acercó unos pasos de donde estaba, él ladeó la cabeza y con la mano le hizo una seña para que se acercara más. Juvia así lo hizo, entonces él se agachó un poco y le susurró al oído lo que tanto esperó.

—Soy Gray —cada vello de su piel se erizó ante el tono que usó, sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante y no pudo mirarle cuando él se alejó. Oyó una pequeña risilla y dedujo que provenía de él.

—Oye, Juvia, fe… —el azabache se vio interrumpido por el escandaloso grito de un joven que se acercaba en silla de ruedas estaba furioso y su cabello era rosa.

— ¡Gray, bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme ahí afuera?! —acusó el pelirrosa al chico, Juvia estaba sorprendida y pasmada, el intruso tenía un yeso en el pie y unos de esos collares raros en el cuello, lo demás de su cuerpo parecía en perfecto estado. Ese debía ser el amigo por el que Gray fue a emergencias.

—Vamos flamitas, después de todo lo que he pasado por ti merezco un descanso —dijo el azabache mientras el rostro del mencionado ardía en rabia.

— ¡Yo no le pedí a ninguno de ustedes inútiles que me trajeran! ¡Pude venir solo!

—Si te dejábamos venir en ese estado, la prima de Sting nos hubiera matado, tu "dulce" novia no lo aprobaría —con eso dejo callado, pues tenía razón, Lucy estaría furiosa con ellos y con él también, ni estando herido se libraría de su rabieta. Hasta ese momento, no se fijó de la chica detrás de Gray.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Gray volteó a verla durante un segundo y luego miró desinteresadamente al chico, ese era un claro signo que su voz iba a ser de lo más fría.

—Una amiga —como se predijo, fue de lo más cortante, la chica se acercó al joven de ojos verdes y se inclinó para estar a su altura ya que este estaba en una silla de ruedas.

—Juvia Lockser, encantada —le extendió la mano para que lo tomara — ¿le duele mucho? —hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando su pie y con la mano señaló su garganta. Para Natsu, esta era la tercera chica más dulce que conocía, la primera era Lucy, la segunda Mirajane, y como tercera esta. Aunque las dos primeras tenían un terrible carácter a veces.

—Soy Natsu Dragneel, el gusto mío, ¿sabes? Si no tienes novio, conozco un amigo que te vendría bien, tiene el cabello negro y unos ojos rojos, su nombre es Rogue y… —no pudo continuar su frase ya que un golpe en la cabeza lo interrumpió, Gray se estaba hartando de esa sensación de molestia cuando metían a Juvia con otros hombres, joder, no se entendía ni a sí mismo.

—El idiota de Rogue no le conviene porque él ya babea por otra chica, ¿o has olvidado a Yukino? —Natsu pareció pensarlo, luego recordó y chasqueó la lengua. Se frotó la barbilla un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Entonces, Gajeel… no, está Levy, pues Sting…, oh cierto, Minerva. Espera, te buscaré un novio pronto, no dejaré que un ángel como tú termine con alguien como él —apuntó con su dedo índice al otro acompañante que tenía una vena en la frente por las palabras del pelirrosa.

—Natsu…

—No se preocupe Natsu-san, a Juvia le agrada Gray-sama —ambos quedaron impactados por el sufijo puesto, claro que cada uno con reacción diferente, Natsu estaba pasmado y Gray, bueno, rojo hasta la orejas ─y no era por el frío─.

— ¡Verdad! Feliz Navidad Juvia —felicitó Natsu, después de planear tanto como asesinar a Gray, recordó la fecha de ese día.

—Oh, cierto, ¡feliz navidad Natsu-san y Gray-sama! —dijo cargada de ternura, ambos chicos sonrieron, solo que uno tenía las mejillas coloreadas ─y de nuevo, no era por el frío─. El autocontrol de Gray se fue al caño de ahí para adelante.

Se acercó a pasos lentos hasta ella e hizo lo mismo que antes, se agachó a su altura y con una voz aterciopelada le susurró.

—Feliz navidad, _Juvia_ —un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sus piernas temblaron por la forma en que pronunció su nombre, si sus mejillas antes estaban rojas, ahora ya ni se imaginaba su rostro.

—Hey, sigo aquí —Gray rodó los ojos fastidiado por el comentario inoportuno de Natsu, pero lo dejo pasar porque le causo gracia a la chica y le sacó una risa. Solo por esa vez le perdonaría ya que le concedió un increíble regalo.

Escuchar por primera vez la risa de la mujer con la cual compartiría el resto de sus días.

•

•

•

•

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
